The Missing Ingredient
by Belak Earth Guard
Summary: The Story of how a young human travelled to Skylands, and no, it's not what you think ONE SHOT, ALL THE WAY!


The Missing Ingredient

Or

The Story of Pop Fizz

A human chemist was working in his lab on earth. His name was Jason Nilmerg, or, as his friends called him, Pop Fizz. He had been working on a non-addictive physical enhancement solution, essentially super-powers in a bottle. He had tested it on a range of animal subjects to no avail.

"There's just something missing from the formula," he mumbled to himself, "I just have to find the missing ingredient."

He had, however been working on other projects as well, really more out of frustration than anything. But he had come up with some pretty amazing formulas including what he called Flame in a Bottle; a scorching potion that, when exposed to oxygen, would create the essential effect of fire erupting from the bottle. Pop Fizz had also basically created a liquid bomb, not unlike nitroglycerin, but more stable. However, while these were great inventions, he could never really get them as strong as he wanted. (Little did he know, his formula only didn't work because Earth lacks the Magic Element, and, therefore, the other Elements are weaker too; so none of his formulas would reach full potential.)

"Screw it," Jason sighed exasperatedly, "I'm done with this for today, and maybe forever."

And so he put some of the basic form of his work into a bag and left his basement, where his laboratory was. He decided that, perhaps, going for a walk would help. So he set off and as he went past his neighbor's sheep farm, grumbling all the way, he tripped over a large rock that lay in his path and as he fell, his formulas fell out of his bag. He quickly got up and studied the damage, none of the bottle seemed broken… except the potential 'super serum' that one of the sheep was currently drinking. Pop Fizz, though never having tested the formula on sheep DNA, figured the most it could do was kill the creature and, though that would leave him with some explaining to do, it really didn't matter either way. (Another thing Pop Fizz did not know is that sheep, through an odd dimensional quirk, are the only beings the same on Earth as they are in Skylands; the magical hub of the universe. Therefore, sheep have at least some magic in them.)

Pop Fizz was proven wrong when the sheep, now finished drinking the formula, transformed into a, well, a berserker sheep; it grew too nearly twice its size, gained large, silvery horns, its fur changed to a light shade of purple, its hooves somehow morphed into large claws, and its eyes gained a psychotic, multi-colored gleam.

The mega-sheep had time to give a loud, bellowing "BAAA!" before reverting to its regular form.

"WHAT!?" was Pop Fizz's only response.

After he recovered from shock, Pop Fizz ran back to his lab and created a new batch of the hyper formula, this time with sheep DNA infused in the formula to, hopefully, recreate the effect it had had on the sheep, only, on Pop Fizz. (Again he did not know about the magic, and when a human is exposed to even trace amounts of magic… well you'll see.

"Well, here goes," Pop Fizz mumbled to himself before he drank, "wonder why sheep though?"

And, with that, he plugged his nose and drank and everything went dark…

…

…

A blue gremlin awoke somewhere in Skylands with only a few memories. And what he had was fuzzy, unorganized, and not of much use. Later he would discover recipes for potions in the backpack he wore, proving him to be an alchemist. But for now the only thing he knew for sure was that his name was Pop Fizz.

* * *

So yeah, that's how I think Pop Fizz came to be, also this is my first authors note

'Wow, you have alot of side notes in here.'

yeah, well there was a lot to eplai... POP FIZZ!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

'I heard someone was making me a backstory, and I wanted to read it myself'

BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW ANYHTING ABOUT YOUR PAST! You know what, I have a solutions, Xirc! MIND WIPE!

**But, all I can do is hit stuff. **

Exactly.

**Ohhhh, I get it. COME HERE, YOU LITTLE GREMLIN!**

'Oh,no you don't' *drinks potion and tranforms, only to be beaten down by the four-aremd Xirc*

Now chuck him out of here so he doesn'y read this again.

**Sure thing.***throws Pop Fizz as hard as he can out into space*

well, now that that's cleared up.

Belak

**and Xirc**

(Simultaneously) ARE OUT/**ARE OUT**


End file.
